Nike Jackson and The Sea of Monsters
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Grovers in danger, Annabeth's after Will, Derek makes another appearance and our heroine has a deadly problem on top of that, what a fun summer this will be.
1. Chapter 1:Getting Sick

Chapter 1: Getting Sick

Hello my dear fellows. Nope, not me. Hi, I'm Nike Hermes Apollo Jackson, sorry about that. If you haven't heard about my adventures as a demi-god so far heres a recap. When I was four years old I was in a car accident and it killed my mother, Sally Jackson, after that I was adopted by Hestia, goddess of hearth and home. Form there she gave me her blessing and trained me all the while I got my brothers, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus. Last year my Uncle Zeus accused me of stealing the lightning bolt for my father, Poseidon but it was really Derek, a son of Apollo and someone who I thought was a friend. He turned out to be a traitor working with Chronus, the king of the titans. Together with my best friends, Will Solace, another child of Apollo, and Grover Underwood we fought different creatures and had various adventures and retrieved the bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness from the greedy and battle obsessed Ares.

All of that brings me to where I am now at Apollo academy of arts, it was a pretty normal school for half the day and then turned into fame for the rest of it but as a result we had longer hours and more days than your average school. Right now we were in Geography learning longitude and latitude before lunch then after that was 'Gym'. Relaxing outside I looked in my note book, not to look at my notes but the few pictures I kept. My Mom cooking in the kitchen, Hermes and Apollo tossing a football, Grover starring lovingly at an enchilada and finally Will, grinning at the camera, leaning against a tree on the beach. He was wearing beach shorts and if you looked closely you could see his charm bracelet that really held his bow and quiver and a leather neckless with four wooden, painted beads. His muscular body was relaxed from where he was leaning, his skin the most gorgeous bronze while his blond hair was damp, hanging in his eyes.

At that moment a shadow passed over her and looking up a rat like came into view and they tried to snatch the photo. "That your boyfriend?" I caught her wrist with ease and squeezed it, hard. She squirmed and when I let go she fell back into the bins making many a people near by laugh.

"If he was I'd have one more than you ever have." I smirked before going to change form my black, flame pattern jeans and gold academy shirt for a plain black tee and bright red cargos, keeping the black trainers. Sitting in the dance studio I started stretching. When our teacher came in she just put the music on and I joined in with the routine and if you interested the first song was Get It Started by Pitbull. Before long the whole class had joined and we kept repeating the routine, making sure it was drilled in. Looking in the mirror I could see the principle showing someone around, well a couple of someone's, all of them were big and built larger than a Hephaestus kid but she didn't trip up when they came in.

Though the way they were looking at the class, like it was dinner was really staring to unnerve.

BANG!

The guys that had come in started to morph, getting bigger and bigger till they were over seven feet, covered in cheesy Sailor tattoos, which did not make me happy and held balls of fire. They lobbed them at the walls and doors trapping us in place and I did the only thing I could without it being freakish, I burst the water pipe but it wasn't doing much good and I started to control the flames, keep them contained and force them back at the monsters.

My head was spinning and throbbing as I did just that, I barley saw them, the gleaming knife and golden arrows before the monsters burst into dust. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, the entire school congregating on the black top. My head slowly stopped spinning and all the girls from class were checked over and swooned about one paramedic.

"Hey 'Pollo." She followed the norm before he asked what happened.

"Laestrygonian giants, don't remember much after that, my head started pounding." His brow creased but he just kissed my forehead and I knew he was using the mist to keep away prying eyes.

When I stood a wave of nausea washed over me and I would have collapsed if Apollo hadn't grabbed me.

_Help me Nike, Help me, He's got me. _

Grover's voice bleated in a panic, he was terrified of something and it shook her to the core, her best friend was in trouble and she didn't know where he was or how to find him.

"Grover, he's in trouble." My voice was strained as I tried to walk away but the blond just sat me down.

"You need to rest honey, your sick right now." He stressed.

"And Grover could be as good as on his death bed, besides, your son needs me." Looking over his shoulder Apollo spotted what I had. Will was stood around the corner looking at them.

"Tell him I love him." Apollo sighed.

Nodding I ran in over to Will, faster than I should have done considering how I was feeling, bending the mist so everyone thought my Mom had picked me up.


	2. Chapter 2: Favourite, Most Hated

Chapter 2: Favourite, Most Hated

I rounded the corner and immediately felt arms around me, soft lips dropping light kisses against my skin over and over. Something wet hit my skin and I knew it was tears.

"I thought I'd lose you. I saw it a dream only I wasn't there and…" He trailed off with his head against my shoulder.

"But you where there so that's all that matters." I muttered, enjoying the warmth I'd missed, for now all my worries flew out of my head.

"Hum hum." Looking up I saw my least favourite blond, Annabeth. "If you two are done we should be going." Sneering did nothing for her.

"Fuck off, what are you doing here?" I snapped ready to deck her in a second.

"There's something wrong at camp then I saw Pretty Boy…" Annabeth was cut of by a low growl.

"Don't call me Pretty Boy."

"Nike does." The daughter of Athena shot back empirically.

"And last time I checked you not Nike so don't call me Pretty Boy." The athletic girl stalked off.

"Get to camp?" He just nodded at me and I lead him to quiet street a Drachma in my hand and Annabeth joined up with us.

"Anakoche," I shouted. "Harma epitribeios!" And tossed the coin into the street where it melted through the tarmac.

"Chariot of damnation?" Will said looking a little pale.

"Ganymeds told me about it." I shrugged back. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

From the street rose a grey blob that twisted into a taxi cab with three wrinkly old women in black chitons, one eye and one tooth between them, the Grey Sisters.

Climbing in the back, firmly clasping Will's hand, it was the only thing making me feel even remotely good at the moment due to one, being sick with whatever it is and two, the fact I hated this taxi.

"Camp-Half Blood." The uneasiness luckily didn't pass to my voice so they nodded with out hesitation.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I had to admit no matter how often Ganymede dragged me into this thing I always thought that. They drove to fast, barely avoiding everything form post to people and the slight weariness that I'd already been feeling went to a whole new level.

"Yes the Grey Sisters are very wise." The pain in the cab said, he knuckles white from clutching to the door.

"Yes we are." Tempest said loudly as they stopped their argument over eye and tooth.

"We know the location you seek." Anger said quietly.

"What? What location?"

"Nothing." Wasp said nervously.

"Tell me." They all shook their heads. "Tell me!" The heat in the cab went up by five degrees and was steadily rising.

"Okay we will just don't burn us."

"Yes we are sorry princess."

"Thirty, Thirty-one, Seventy-five, Twelve." The temperature dropped to normal and I swayed slightly, my head dropping on to Will's shoulder as I went into rolling black outs for about five minutes, what was happening to me?

I wasn't just sick, it was like my powers were against me.

When we pulled up I could see what was happening, something was attacking the camp, great bronze bulls while the Ares kids and a few others tried to fend them off.

I couldn't see any way of stopping them like that I didn't know the deactivation code.

Scrabbling out it tossed another Drachma at the sisters, which they happily took before speeding off way to fast.

I gripped Will's arm tightly as Annabeth charged off, trying to help the other campers, and be a glory hound.

Will seemed to guess what I was going to do and looked at me with a pleading look but for once I didn't cave, focusing on the bronze bulls and turning their own flames against them, making it burn hotter and hotter until the bronze melted, white hot.

Will's arms circled my waist, holding me against his firm chest as the rolling blackouts broke through again.

I heard cheers from the other campers, making the flames fade as everything faded with a roar.


	3. Chapter 3: Anything But Tantalizing

Chapter 3: Anything but Tantalizing

I woke up with a killer headache and the lights were way to bright. A bang and a scream, opening my eyes properly I saw that the infirmary light bulb had burst and the scream was from my cousin Katie, the head of the Demeter cabin.

"Sorry Katie." I groaned and then felt a strong arm around my waist, pulling me into a sitting position, Luke at a guess.

"It's okay, you didn't get me." She waved it off and I nodded, a stupid idea because it made the ache worse.

Will pressed a square of ambrosia into my hand for me to nibble on before someone pushed the door open and walked in.

Chiron smiled at the sea princess as he trotted forward.

"I just came to check on you before I left." He said with a sad smile.

"Left?" I glanced around and watched as Will gently bit his lips before slowly dragging it from between his teeth.

"Thalia's tree was poisoned..."

"And they're blaming it on you." I was furious.

"I am, the son of Kronus." He looked down like it was a deep shame.

"So, what the fuck has that go to do with anything." As my temper flared so did an earthquake and a storm. "I'm his grandchild, as is Dionysus, my mom is his daughter so what in the name of Rhea has that got to do with anything." Suddenly pain spiked in my head making me gasp and clutch at it till it slowly faded, becoming a dull throb in the back of my head.

Chiron looked incredibly concerned as did the others in the room.

Someone came to my side and pulled me to them and the heat of his skin made it fade completely, I snuggled into Will's chest but then looked at Chiron.

"I'm sorry Nike but I must leave and now, be careful with your powers." He then trotted from the room.

Will tried to move away but I clutched at his shirt, whimpering slightly, it was weak and pathetic but he stopped the pain. His arms surrounded me as he hummed gently before singing.

On the outside all we see is clay that hides the perfect lie.  
But no one really knows the pain inside.  
I understand how much it hurts to be the one who's never seen.  
The missing pages in a Magazine.

No one knows you any more.  
Lost inside the walls you've built.  
No one knows you any more.  
A prison deep within your soul.  
There is one who sees it all.  
He'll give you life you never dreamed.  
He can see the pain.  
Underneath your skin.

I leaned against him, letting his voice wash over me before he sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap and hugging me to his chest, the melancholy of song soothed ever ache and worry due to the singer though it did help me relax normally. When he finished it was my turn to begin.

It starts with one time to fit in.  
Addiction slowly setting in.  
I drifted off into dismay.

Eyes looking back at me.  
I can't even see your face.  
The pressures closing in.  
It's taking me again.

Wait it's all that I can take  
And every single day.  
A part of my soul is fading.  
But now I am letting go somehow.  
Unshackled and unbound.  
I'm calling out your name.  
I'm fading.  
So save me for what I've become.

By the time I 'd sung the song I was. Normal again, breathing in that perfect sent. They finally dragged me out of the room and to the dinning pavilion for dinner. Trooping in everyone stopped to look at us.

"So you decided to finally show yourselves?" A dry horse voice called and I turned to see some one with scraggly black hair and chalk white skin. He wore a prisoners uniform with a number one on the pocket.

"And you are?" My voice showed only boredom.

"Tantalus, your knew director of activities."

"As in the man how tried to steal ambrosia and slaughtered his children before eating them?" My voice was pleasant enough and I knew for a fact several people behind me paled. "Who the fuck brought you here?"

"Mr D of course." He said in an irritated voice.

"Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus." The room got hotter and a strong wind swept through the pavilion, the sun glaring like it was the middle of the dessert. Tantalus gulped as did Dionysus at the three gods anger, just as things calmed down the earth shook and flames leaped, my Mom and... Dad, still getting use to that adding there own feelings to that so in other words the best fighters (Apollo and Poseidon) The strongest (Hestia) and two of the most devious had just threatened the two at the high table and they were bricking it.

"Time to eat I think." We walked to our appropriate places and ate but another shock was in store at the end of the meal.

"I am to announce."

"That your leaving." I cut into Tantalus' speech and a lot of the campers snickered.

"We will be bringing back the chariot races." And he turned and left, I knew I'd paled, they were dangerous in normal ones, never mind with demi-god powers and abilities involved and by the look on Lee's (Head of The Apollo cabin) face, he agreed completely with what I was thinking.

Sitting on the pier with my guitar I relaxed with ease strumming the chords for something a little od for acoustic.

Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
we're going nowhere  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
we're going nowhere

Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
we're going nowhere  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
we're going nowhere

Can you tell from the look in our eyes?  
we're going nowhere  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
we're going nowhere

"Never would have thought I'd hear you playing something by Bring Me The Horizon." I stopped and looked at Lee.

"Yeah well, people forget I like the heavy stuff, you have to spend a lot of time figuring out the acoustic though."

"So what's with you and Will?" I tipped my head to the side and he shrugged.

"You like him, I know you do and I know he likes you, think on it." He stood and walked away leaving me with yet another headache though for very different reasons.

Songs-  
Missing Pages – Seven Days Slumber  
Fading – Decyfer Down  
Shadow Moses - Bring Me The Horizon


	4. Chapter 4: Never Piss Off Apollo

Chapter 4: Never Piss Off Apollo

For the Chariot race Apollo, Poseidon and Hermes were all working together and they were using Sole and Solaris to pull the Chariot, to be honest I just wanted to wipe the smug look off Annabeth's face, if I didn't believe in fair play I'd just talk to their horses but alas, I am a sportsman. The chariot was gold with a caduceus on the front, a trident head resting at the top instead of a sphere.

It was true to say that Tantalus had tried to make their lives a living hell but hadn't done as well as he would have liked because of angry gods, I hadn't dare let on how being sick was affecting my powers, something simple made me start getting a little light headed and it sacred me. I hadn't told anyone about how bad it was getting, I knew Mom was aware of everything and I didn't want to worry Will, he meant to much to me for that.

"Nike are you sure...?"

"Yes." I cut Michael off again, the second oldest in the cabin. "I was taught by Apollo him self and have drove the sun chariot several hundred times." The blond, rat like boy glared and got ready to be the Texan smart mouth he was.

"He's just worried about you being sick." Will's voice soothed me.

"And that only effects my powers so no need to worry." I said clearly, of course not telling the whole truth, and they wisely backed off. "Besides, non of you would be able to deal with Sole and Solaris." That was the clincher in the argument, the two stallions were a lot stronger than your average horses so if you could control them you had a much bigger chance of winning.

Pretty much all my time was spent in the Apollo cabin before race day, working on plans and my team work with Lee though that wasn't such a big thing.

I gently lead the two horses into place, laughing as we joked with each other and Will petted which ever horse was waiting, they'd taken a shine to him last summer.

"You ready to kick Athena cabin ass?" He kissed my temple gently.

"Does it even need to be asked."

I could feel Annabeth's glare on me, so she must like Will. I rolled my eyes and jerked my head to the side making him chuckle.

"Okay, there all strapped in and ready to go." I told the Luke, Lee and Will, all of whom nodded and leaned against the chariot, I felt a warmth wash over me with a forest and ocean breeze. Laughing I looked at the others, they seemed confused.

"The warmth's Apollo. The breeze is Hermes and Po-my dad." I told them, stumbling over dad. Luke and Will left the track and we waited in the chariot.

"Charioteers take your places." We follow Tantalus' command. "Fighters take your places." And they did just that, I quickly exchanged a smile with the head of the Apollo cabin and..

"BEGIN!" All four chariot were off, Sole and Solaris making quick work of the track, slowing at the bend and I could have cheered as the Ares cabin was thrown off, if it hadn't been because of Athena. We pulled further ahead each second, Lee's trick arrows throwing them off. Turns out Luke was a comic fan and took a shine to Red Arrow, I wonder why? Must have a thing for archers though I'd never say that out loud.

Another arrow caused a foam explosion that made the Hephaestus topple side ways. Malcome, Athena cabins fighter was throwing all sorts of weaponry at us but the Chariot kept pulling further and further away. This was the tricky part, now on the second lap you had to go over the shrapnel and around fallen Chariots. I was doing better than Annabeth but she was keeping it in place with ease that I didn't expect, the final turn was coming up when they did something very annoying, the glue like substance stuck to the right wheel and kept it from spinning.

The Chariot skidded rather then going through like normal, the side of the Chariot smacked into the rail, the gold screaming in protest. I just about managed to hold it and get across the line. The stadium was cheering but of course that was mainly Hermes and Apollo cabins.

I released Sole and Solaris and then walked to where Tantalus held the trophy, lets just say he wasn't happy we'd won.

Everyone feasted that night and it seemed like a pretty good day until the activities director stood and glared at Will.

"I have it on good authority that the Apollo cabin cheated in the race today, more pacifically Will Solace." The Apollo cabin was in outrage at the lie as was the Hermes cabin but the forma resident of the fields of punishment didn't listen, just walked over to Will. I felt my muscles tense further.

"You're a liar, I didn't do anything." My favourite blond now looked like an avenging angel, his skin was glowing slight, his blond his shimmering and eyes darkened in anger.

A slap sounded through the Pavilion and Will head had snapped to the side but the heat in the place roared, and someone materialized by the table. \

"You can't be here." Tantalus was shaking in fear and with good reason, if Will was an avenging angel his father was death it's self.

"And that has never stopped me before." Apollo sneered. "How dare you not only lie about my son but so much think you can hurt him." Apollo was slowly closing in on the leaf like man as thunder rumbled but Apollo paid no mind.

Tantalus flew back into the head table, wood flying in different directions and fire circled the idiot who as good as whimpered.

Apollo turned from him and his features softened, he gently placed his hand on Will's cheek and it glowed further, healing and the god smiled at his kids before disappearing in a breeze of gold.

Tantalus had fainted in fear and a circle was charred on the floor around him.

"And that is why you should never piss Apollo off, their are few things that do it but messing with his family is the main one." I told them wisely, shrugging at the gaping looks they were giving me. "Well he is my brother, I'm use to this."


	5. Chapter 5: Grover and Grey

Chapter 5: Grover and Grey

After Apollo's appearance everyone went to the camp fire and was extremely cheery, even more so when Mom joined and summoned up smores.

To be honest it was like any camp fire with the resident goddess, the best one, indulging us in embarrassing stories about our parents that had all campers in roaring laughter rather than the usual sing along, no one was complaining.

After a rather interesting story about Poseidon and Athena finally working together to shock the entire council by pretending to profess their love everyone went back towards the cabins but no one felt like sleeping so everyone was going into different ones rather than their own.

Me and Will ducked into Apollo cabin to let Lee know where we would be and he just smirked making us roll our eyes and grin back.

I was giddy and the moment we were in the cabin felt a pillow connect with the side of my head, a few feathers spilling out.

I stopped and turned slowly. "Of course you realise this means war."

With that the most epic pillow fight in history began, each of us going through about four pillows each, scattering feathers over the room, them sticking to our hair and clothes.

Before we could destroy everything I tackled the blond and we landed on a couple of blankets, okay a lot of blankets that had fallen to the floor and lay in a pile.

We mock wrestled, trying to keep the other pinned but it was impossible, he had more upper body strength but I had swimmers legs so with our lower halves tangled it was a stale mate, both of us breaking out into laughter didn't help either.

Finally I won, straddling his waist, but the moment I looked at Will my heart started beating out of my chest, it was so loud I swear he could hear it. His normally tame rocker hair style was messed up and sticking in all directions, his incredible blue eyes slightly glazed over. A soft pink blush was visible on his golden skin and his pink lips were parted as pants came through, his chest rising and falling in time with the soft noise.

His arms slipped out from where I had pinned them above his head, one had gently resting on my cheek while the other sat on my hip.

He gently pushed me down so I was laying on my side, using his shoulder as a pillow, his hand drifting down to my side.

I felt soft lips on mine and I leaned into it, kissing back gently. Our lips gently parted and tongues twined without a conscious thought and I wasn't sure if it was me, him or both of us that moaned.

My fingers weaved into his silken hair and I got lost in his taste, something sweet and strong and so just Will, it was intoxicating.

Eventually we pulled back, only because we needed to breath and I knew a sigh escaped my lips. After another chaste kiss we feel asleep, snuggled closer than before.

* * *

Okay, I'd had weird dreams before but seeing Grover sat in a cave, in a wedding dress, WEDD-ING-DRESS! Had to take the cake.

He sat their unravelling the veil, the shoulders of it fall off his shoulders, it wasn't a bad dress. Nike get a grip on yourself.

A dumb voice came from behind a rock wall. "Honey are you finished yet."

Grover called back in a feminine voice. "Not yet honey I still need another week, that fourteen days."

"Okay." It was like a little kid being disappointed. "You smell like goat." Okay, that sounded hungry.

"It's a special perfume honey, I bought it just for you." Grover simpered but he seemed to be shaking in panic.

"Hum, it makes me want to eat you up." Grover gave a falls flattered laugh before it faded away.

* * *

My eyes snapped open but I couldn't move then I realised that my legs were tangled with Will's and his arms were around my waist and back.

Rather than panicking myself I relaxed against him, thinking over what I'd seen.

Grover was in trouble, doesn't take a genius. Next whoever had him was dumb and had bad eyesight. Three they like to eat Satyrs and finally something had lured Grover there that made it seem like nature.

Okay so they couldn't see and where, unintelligent, lived in a cave.

"Shit." I couldn't stop the quite swear but luckily I didn't wake the gorgeous blond. The only monster that came to mind was a very violent relative that was the worst of his kind, Polyphemus the giant blinded by Odysseus.

But the next part was also easy, all searchers went by the smell of nature and what gave that was the golden fleece, something that could heal Thalia's tree but could also bring her back, the only question was how to find it.

Suddenly an owl flew in through an open window and it looked at me with incredibly intelligent grey eyes and it sparked my memory. Gently I managed to slip out of the archers hold and walked towards my and a map. Sitting with it on my bed the owl looked down at it as I worked it out.

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve." The longitude and latitude pointed to one point, the Bermuda triangle. I looked up at the owl in shock.

"The Sea Of Monsters." The owl then flew away and I knew that, that is what the goddess had wanted me to know, Grover was on Polyphemus' island in the Sea of Monsters with the golden fleece.

So much for a quiet year. Forgetting about this I ran over to Will, shaking him awake and he looked at me in alarm before I quickly told what was going on, my adrenaline was pumping and more than usual I couldn't sit still. We ended up working out, seeing who could do more sit up and finally the bell for breakfast went and we as good as ran there.

**A/N: Cookies if you noticed the Bugs Bunny quote **


	6. Chapter 6: Quests

Chapter 6: Quests

Normally seeing two hyper teens running wouldn't draw any eyes but a few things changed that now.

One Will hadn't come in with the Apollo cabin, two all the Aphrodite kids knew that we'd been alone together which got the us multiple jealous looks and finally I jumped up onto the head table making it shake from the impact.

Once I had everyone's attention I reeled off what I had learned, explaining the best I could and dropping in the sign from Athena. Once I had her cabins support the others would follow.

I could feel a glare on my back but Tantalus didn't worry me in the slightest, even without my powers I could destroy him.

"No, there will be no quest, because there is no problem." I was glaring at him as was most of camp, then a little idea creped into my head, time for my rock obsessed mind to come into play.

I started moving my foot then clapping to bring in the beats. Almost everyone knew what I was playing and jumped in for the chorus, after all Tantalus hated my music. I couldn't help it I grinned watching as he simmered, getting ready to boil over.

"Enough! Very well, you brats want a quest, Clarisse go see the Oracle." That surprised most but I flashed them a thumbs up behind my back as the head of the Ares cabin went towards the big house.

No one could sit still so I made water figures dance around the room, my head buzzed lightly at that but it wasn't much, though that may have something to do with Will running a warm hand through my hair, soothing the ache.

Everyone was bouncing and couldn't move out of the hall, waiting for whatever Clarisse would have to say.

When she came back in I could see she was pale. She walked up to Luke and Annabeth and said clearly.

"Will you two accompany me on this quest?" They nodded and Tantalus shipped them off quickly, but not before I saw the begging look in Luke's eyes, we were the only two people who knew about Derek and his relationship.

"Finally a quiet year." Will sighed. "Sort of."

"Not at all, Luke wants my help and he'll get it, you coming?" I held my hand out and he gripped it without hesitation.

"As long as you want me."

* * *

I packed quickly with everything I'd need, ready to follow them when it came to it but when I'd finished I felt a tug in my gut, like it was pulling me to the beach and I followed, sticking to the shadows.

The summer air was crisp and inviting as the sand seemed to solidify beneath my feet and the waves seemed excited but there was something else on the air, like the forest.

"Hermes. Where are you?"

"Right here." I turned around and saw him in a joggers out fit which turned to jeans, t-shirt and vemberbraces around his forearms.

"Hey bro, what do you want?" He gave a sad smile that looked off on his usually lively features.

"That ship." He gestured to an ocean liner that was going past. "Has Derek on it and about a hundred monsters along with other demi-gods, feel like a cruise." I ran a hand through my black hair in frustration.

"I'll try but I doubt he'll listen."

"Because he didn't stop for Luke."

"Why am I not surprised you already knew." I mumbled and just let him hug me.

"Take care sneaker, you'll do great just take it easy on the flame powers." I nodded before pulling back, batting his hand away when he tried to ruffle my hair.

He was gone in a breeze but there was something left in my hand. It was a white and black No Fear trilby with a note in it.

_Wear it, if you want to be invisible you will be. _

_Take care little sis. _

I smiled before turning towards where I heard my name.

"Will, Selena. What are you doing here?" I was surprised enough at the first not to mention the head of the Aphrodite cabin.

"What are you talking about, we heard you shouting for help." I looked at her strangely for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you bro. Hermes asked me a favor to do with the quest and these will be yours." I picked up two bags after putting the hat on.

"What are we waiting for." I was surprised to see her grin but she never had been like her siblings.

I pointed to the water where three hippocampus rose from the waves, the front halfs that of a house and the bottom half of their sea counter part.

"That's our ticket to that ship, and that's where we'll find Derek and transport to get us closer to the sea of monsters." Will stiffened slightly then nodded.

"Why is Lord Hermes sending us there?" The other ravenette asked.

"Him and Apollo are really close, if it hurts Apollo, it hurts him as it should be for any siblings." I add the last bit pointedly making the Aphrodite kid pout, she wasn't completely different.


End file.
